


Kamień

by le_mru



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kryminał z Archaniołem w roli głównej: Garrus odkrywa, że Liara zataiła przed nim prawdę o śmierci Shepard i Cerberusie. Rozpoczyna więc na własną rękę poszukiwania ośrodka, w którym ją rekonstruują, i odkrywa wiele zaskakujących rzeczy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kamień

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na kommentfikaton MassEffect na livejournalu. AU do ME2.

0.

Garrus pociągnął za spust, a głowa porucznika Niebieskich Słońc rozprysła się jak dorodny melon, obryzgując jego rozmówcę krwią i mózgiem.

Rozprostował ostrożnie nogi i ręce, bo od dwóch godzin leżał nieruchomo na półce. Oczekiwał porucznika, który pojawi się w polu widzenia wizjera po to, by przejść swoją zwyczajową alejką, nie spodziewając się zupełnie, że tym razem ma za towarzystwo przyczajonego pod sufitem Archanioła.

Nie spodziewał się, że najemnik będzie miał towarzysza, który weźmie sobie to zabójstwo do serca. Tymczasem po chwili szoku mężczyzna w czarno-białym pancerzu skoczył za barierkę i miotnął na oślep biotyką. Nie trafił nawet w pobliże kryjówki snajpera, ale Garrus przeładował karabin i złożył się do kolejnego strzału, tym razem na postrach. Kula odbiła się rykoszetem od poręczy, a ukryty za nią biotyk sprawnie się wychylił i odkształcił tarcze Garrusa.

No, teraz to się wkurzył. Przeładował, przymknął lewe oko, poczekał, aż wizjer dobrze wyznaczy cel. Kiedy biotyk znowu wychynął ze swojej kryjówki, Garrus oddał jeden strzał.

Wystarczyło. Dzisiaj mógł odfajkować aż dwóch delikwentów. 

Wsunął Modliszkę w magnetyczny uchwyt na plecach, złapał za brzeg półki, zeskoczył, przetoczył się po brudnej podłodze. Porucznik Niebieskich Słońc leżał tak, jak upadł, niemożliwy do zidentyfikowania oprócz oznakowań na pancerzu; jego kolega zwinął się za barierką. Z bliska widać było, że biało-czarno-żółty pancerz ma na sobie znak Cerberusa.

— Żadna strata — mruknął Garrus, przyklękając przy zwłokach.

Wywołał jego omni-klucz i przejrzał wiadomości. Denat był najwyraźniej podróżnym agentem Cerberusa, który miał za zadanie ubicie jakiegoś interesu z Niebieskimi Słońcami. Jego poczta zawierała standardowe pogróżki, ustalenia spotkań w mrocznych zakątkach Omegi i Ilium, dane różnych podejrzanych informatorów. 

Nic ciekawego, dopóki w którejś z wiadomości nie mignęła mu nazwa "Alchera". Usiłował przewinąć z powrotem do niej, ale shakowany omni-klucz się zawiesił i odmówił posłuszeństwa.

Garrus zaklął i wklepał inną komendę. Nic. Jeszcze inną. Ani drgnie. Tymczasem dało się słyszeć wreszcie jakieś poruszenie: może to ochroniarze Arii sprawdzali, co się święci, może Gavorn chciał odstrzelić kilku vorchów albo, co gorsza, denat miał ze sobą jakichś kolegów. Tak czy inaczej Archanioł musiał się zwijać z miejsca zbrodni.

Po chwili zastanowienia wyciągnął z nagolennika nóż i wyciął czip omni-klucza z przedramienia agenta. Nie żeby tamten miał go potrzebować.

Wszystko zabrało może dwie minuty.

1.

Pierwszym, co zrobił po powrocie do swojej nory pod Zaświatami, była deszyfracja. Podłączył chip do terminalu i uruchomił od razu kilka programów dekryptujących, a sam poszedł pod szumnie zwany prysznic, czyli rurkę, z której ciekła ciepława woda kradziona z łazienek klubu. Zabawa trwała tam zresztą w najlepsze: wibracje muzyki sączyły się przez sufit i ściany dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, ale Garrus zdążył się do nich przyzwyczaić. 

Po prysznicu wystawił się na ciepłe powietrze z kratki wentylacyjnej, żeby go obsuszyło, a potem włożył spodnie i usiadł przy terminalu. Dwa z trzech programów dokonało dzieła i sekrety Cerberusa, a przynajmniej ich niewielka część, stanęły przed Garrusem otworem.

Informator A, informator D, przemyt piezo, porwanie salariańskiego ambasadora, sabotaż firm farmaceutycznych - terrorystyczny standard. Wszystko to przesłał anonimowo do turiańskiego wywiadu, a sam otworzył wiadomość, w której przewinęła się Alchera. Ten plik był mocno zaszyfrowany i złośliwie długo się otwierał, zupełnie tak, jakby chciałby dać mu czas do uświadomienia sobie pełnej wagi tego pojęcia, przypomnienia sobie widów z miejsca katastrofy, ponurej nuty pogrzebu, pleców admirałów, którzy zasłaniali mu widok na pustą trumnę. Bez potrzeby. Garrus doskonale to pamiętał.

Wiadomość była długa. Wstukał w wyszukiwanie "Alchera", ale samo zdanie nic mu nie mówiło - coś o Handlarzu Cieni, coś o "przesyłce 5690p", długie kody nieznanych mu statków, przemytniczy bełkot. Coś o Zbieraczach… ciekawe. Cofnął się na sam początek i tu jego uwagę przykuł tytuł. "Projekt Łazarz". Jak znał życie, było to jakieś odniesienie do ludzkiej kultury, którego nie znał, wciąż mając głowę nabitą turiańskimi mitami i eposami. Nie żeby to, co czytał w szkole, kiedykolwiek przydało mu się w życiu.

Wpisał "Łazarz" w wyszukiwarkę i przejrzał kilka pierwszych wyników. Okazało się, że to pochodząca z antycznej ludzkiej księgi postać, która podobno została wskrzeszona. Galeria mediów pokazywała liczne malowidła niezgrabnych ludzkich postaci w lejących się szatach i z żółtymi dyskami nad głowami. Jaki to miało związek z czymkolwiek, pozostawało wciąż niejasne.

Ktoś zatupał za drzwiami. Garrus wstał powolutku, sięgając po oparty o biurko karabin szturmowy, po czym na palcach przemknął się do drzwi. Czy to możliwe, że już go znaleźli? Zajmując ten obmierzły lokal, zakładał, że najciemniej jest pod latarnią i nikt się nie domyśli, że Archanioł może mieszkać dziesięć metrów pod Arią T'Loak. Może się przeliczył.

Tupanie i mamrotanie po chwili przeniosło się w głąb korytarza, a Garrus wrócił do swojego stanowiska przy komputerze. Pozamykał wyniki wyszukiwania i otworzył ponownie wiadomość. Pozaznaczał znajome mu pojęcia i nazwy, a potem ją zmaksymalizował dla pełnego efektu.

Jego wzrok najpierw padł na "Alcherę", potem na "krytyczną przesyłkę" i "Projekt Łazarz". To samo było już wystarczająco podejrzane, a zdał sobie jeszcze sprawę, że przeoczył jedno nazwisko, które tkwiło dokładnie pośrodku zaznaczeń: dr T'Soni.

Przeszedł go zimny dreszcz. Jaki związek mogła mieć z tym Liara? 

Odepchnął się od biurka i wywołał na omni-kluczu własną pocztę. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie Liara się teraz podziewa, ale jedno było pewne: zawsze sprawdza wiadomości, nie tak jak Shepard, która potrafiła…

Urwał, czując nagłą ciasność w przełyku. Wywołał okno tworzenia wiadomości i napisał krótką wiadomość w stylu "hej, co tam, odezwij się, znalazłem w extranecie coś ciekawego". Po chwili zastanowienia uruchomił omni-klucz agenta Cerberusa i otworzył listę jego kontaktów. Bez opisów ciężko było jednak zgadnąć, kto jest kim. "M" mogła być zarówno mamą, jak i przełożoną w organizacji. Niestety denat nie pozostawił instrukcji do swojego omni-klucza. Garrus pomyszkował jeszcze trochę w jego historii wyszukiwania, widach i wysłanych wiadomościach, ale nic nie przykuło jego uwagi. Wyobraził sobie, że po nim samym też zostałby tylko taki tajemniczy omni-klucz, pełen danych i wiadomości, który nikt nie potrafiłby połączyć w jedną całość. Ponura, acz prawdopodobna wizja.

Nagle omni-klucz agenta zabłysł ikoną nowej wiadomości. Garrus zerknął na zegarek: nie minęło nawet godzina od jego śmierci, było jeszcze dość wcześnie. Wywołał odebrane, uważając, żeby nie włączyć przypadkiem połączenia wideo i nie uraczyć tego, kto był po drugiej stronie, widokiem turianina w gaciach.

Gdzie jesteś, głosiła wiadomość od "M". Godzinę temu mieliśmy dostać informacje, czy Niebieskie Słońca zapewnią nam te duraluminiowe materiały do Projektu.

Garrus szarpnął nerwowo za szczękę. Przez chwilę bił się z myślami, a potem odpisał:

Wynikły pewne komplikacje. Durni najemnicy. Czy Projekt nie ruszy bez nich?

Na odpowiedź czekał ze dwie minuty, coraz bardziej przekonany, że "M" zorientował(a) się, że koresponduje z kimś zupełnie obcym. Ale nie. Brzęk, nowa wiadomość.

Ruszy dalej, ale ona nadal nie będzie zbyt pięknie wyglądać. Daj znać, kiedy coś ugadasz.

"Ona". W głowie Garrusa zapaliły się ostrzegawcze lampki. Czy można wierzyć w taki zbieg okoliczności? Może był zbyt opętany śmiercią Shepard, żeby zorientować się, że cały świat nie kręci się wokół niej? 

Czy nie będzie całe życie żałował, że nie spróbował?

Zacisnął zęby i odpisał:

No, dla Shepard trzeba to załatwić. Zaraz odpiszę, chyba już się łamie.

I wkrótce przyszła odpowiedź:

Nie pisz o tym wprost, dupku. Żaden kanał nie jest tak naprawdę bezpieczny.

Odepchnął się od biurka tak gwałtownie, że wyrwał z zasilania napęd czytający czipy omni-klucza. Albo ktoś robił sobie z niego naprawdę okrutne jaja, albo…

Cerberus był z pewnością dosyć szalony, żeby usiłował zrobić z Shepard własną broń w walce o ludzką supremację - tyle się zgadzało. Ale czy nawet oni mieliby wystarczające środki, żeby kogoś przywrócić do życia?

Podłączył napęd z powrotem i zerknął na wiadomości. "Projekt: Łazarz".

Nie mógł spać, nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć. To było jego nie-tak-tajne marzenie od pierwszej chwili, kiedy dowiedział się o losie Normandii i jej dowódczyni: że Shepard wcale nie jest, no, nieżywa, tylko z jakiegoś powodu sfingowała swoją śmierć.

Jeden scenariusz zakładał wątek konspiracji: jakiś rządowy spisek czyhał na życie Shepard, a ona postanowiła przechytrzyć oficjeli i tak naprawdę przeżyła katastrofę i ukrywa się gdzieś w obawie o swoje życie, prowadząc życie ronina (turianie w swej długiej historii mieli akurat odpowiednik zbuntowanych samurajów). Prędzej czy później miała zjawić się na Cytadeli i wytłumaczyć Garrusowi, dlaczego musiał żyć w kłamstwie, a on by jej, oczywiście, wspaniałomyślnie wybaczył, bo z Shepard sprawa zawsze była ważniejsza niż jednostka, nie?

Może przeżyła i ktoś ją odratował, ale nie wiedział, kim jest? Może sama nie pamiętała i czekała aż Garrus ją odnajdzie? Cała katastrofa w ogóle mogła być udawana, wideo zmontowane w jakimś laboratorium w Układach Terminusa, a sama Shepard udała się na jakąś niezwykle tajną misję, do której Garrus miał lada dzień dołączyć.

Jednak Shepard nigdy się nie zjawiała - i nie miała się zjawić, co pojął dopiero na jej pogrzebie. Wtedy wszystko przybrało taki ostateczny, oficjalny wymiar. Spotkał Jokera, stali sobie razem, ale jakby ich nie było, a raczej: każdy był we własnej przestrzeni.

Po dwóch godzinach nerwowego dreptania od ściany do ściany - czyli wszystkiego trzy metry - dostał odpowiedź od Liary i nagle zorientował się, że nie zachował środków ostrożności. Porobił kopie zapasowe, zaszyfrował je metodą turiańskiego wywiadu i zgrał na swój-omniklucz, po czym czip agenta Cerberusa wrzucił do kubka i spalił, żeby zatrzeć ślady. Potem szybko ustawił kilka serwerów proxy dla połączeń ze swojego omni-klucza i zresetował go, aby utrudnić zainteresowanym dotarcie do źródła przecieku. Większość tych sztuczek poznał w C-SEC-u, na szkoleniach z cyberprzestępczości. Nie spodziewał się wówczas, że ta wiedza przyda mu się w praktyce.

Wrócił do wiadomości. Liara odpisała mu bardzo miło i bardzo ogólnie, a on pod wpływem impulsu odpalił tylko "słyszałaś może o Łazarzu?". Potem zrobiło mu się przykro i chciał to jakoś naprawić, ale gdy przyszło mu do głowy, że Liara mogła coś o tym wiedzieć, żółć podeszła mu do gardła i zrezygnował.

W końcu się zmęczył i padł na swoją pryczę, by zasnąć snem wyzwolonego.

Kiedy się obudził, na dobre zaczął się już nowy cykl, co dało się poznać po tym, że muzykę w Zaświatach trochę przyciszono. Jego omni-klucz migał ikoną nowej wiadomości - ryzyk-fizyk, czy to nie jakieś konsekwencje jego wczorajszych posunięć. Ale nie, to Liara: spotkajmy się w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu. Musimy porozmawiać. Gdzie jesteś?

O ile jeszcze przez chwilę po obudzeniu miał wątpliwości, czy mu zupełnie nie odbiło ze zmęczenia i jakkolwiek dobrowolnej izolacji, to ta wiadomość potwierdziła jego podejrzenia. Wpadł na coś. Jednak nie był tak beznadziejnym detektywem, jak uważał ojciec. 

Tym razem powstrzymał się od spontanicznej odpowiedzi, co zabrało mu z pół godziny. Zjadł śniadanie, przejrzał wiadomości ("Archanioł uderza znowu", "Czy Błękitne Słońca mają związki z terrorystami?", "W Zaświatach faktycznie łatwo jest przejść… w zaświaty") i odpisał w końcu: A gdzie mam być?

Czekając na namiary, wkładał pancerz. W głowie przejaśniło mu się tuż jak przed oddaniem dobrego strzału: teraz widział już tylko cel, ten jeden, ten najbliższy. Zgarnął z biurka wszystko jak leci, wrzucił do torby pochłaniacze ciepła i nakrył je zmianą ubrań. Snajperkę zapakował osobno do futerału, żeby nie było problemu przy przejściu przez bramki na miejscu.

Wybierał się w końcu na Ilium.

 

2.

Zapukał zdecydowanie.

— Garrus? — Liara wytknęła głowę zza drzwi. — To ty? Tak szybko?

— Na to wygląda.

Liara otworzyła. Była owinięta w prześcieradło. Nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że mogła spać nago, a z drugiej strony - to w końcu asari.

— Wejdź, wejdź. Ja…

— Wiedziałaś o tym? — zaatakował. — Wiedziałaś i nie powiedziałaś nikomu?

— To… skomplikowane. — Liara skubała rąbek prześcieradła, unikając jego wzroku. — Czy możemy o tym porozmawiać, jak się ubiorę? Czuję się trochę skrępowana.

— Jasne, ubieraj się. — Jak zwykle miał wrażenie, że swoją szorstkością robi jej przykrość - była trzy razy od niego starsza, ale w ogóle tego nie czuł. Wyglądało jednak, że ta szczera niewinność chociaż częściowo była frontem dla jakiejś nowej Liary, która wykluwała się z tego niezręcznego stworzenia spotkanego przez nich na Therum.

Przez nich.

Postawił futerał z Modliszką za drzwiami i rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Był to właściwie apartament, przestronny, jasny i wypełniony dziełami sztuki, pamiątkami i protheańskimi zabytkami. Jeśli porównać go z norą Garrusa na Omedze, od razu było widać, kto lepiej dostosował się do życia pozbawionego Shepard.

Ekspres w kuchni zabulgotał nową kawą, zapewne uruchomiony automatycznie poruszeniem w mieszkaniu. Garrus wyjął z szafki kubek i nalał sobie trochę. Kawa nie powinna mu w ogóle zaszkodzić, na Normandii zawsze pił lewoskrętną i nic mu nie było.

Liara, odwlekając nieuniknione, postanowiła najwyraźniej również wziąć prysznic, bo słyszał szum wody dobiegający z piętra. Wszystko to było tak złudnie zwyczajne: oto dwoje starych przyjaciół, którzy się nareszcie odwiedzają, pewne zażenowanie jest nieuchronne, poranne światło, piękny widok na wieżowce Ilium, kawa prosto z ekspresu. Garrus też czuł się porażająco normalnie, nie tak jak przez cały ten czas. To oznaczało tylko jedno: że jeśli jego śledztwo okaże się ułudą, upadek będzie podwójnie ciężki.

— Garrus?

— Wciąż tu jestem.

Liara zeszła na dół ubrana w długą suknię asari. Nigdy jej w czymś takim nie widział.

— Jestem ci winna przeprosiny, Garrusie — powiedziała łamiącym się głosem. Garrus zacisnął szczęki. — Miałam pewny udział w tym, co się stało. To ty załatwiłeś tego agenta Cerberusa na Omedze?

Zmiana tonu rozmowy była tak nagła, że ciężko mu było się przestroić.

— Tak. Skąd o tym wiesz?

— Handluję informacją. — Liara splotła elegancko ręce. — To moja praca. A twoja…?

— Odstrzeliwanie szumowin, jak zawsze. Ale wróćmy do…

— Shepard. Tak, Cerberus ją ma.

— Ją?

— Cokolwiek z niej zostało.

Uniosła wreszcie wzrok i Garrus zobaczył w jej oczach prawdę.

— Jaki był twój w tym udział?

— Znalazłam jej ciało i… oddałam je im.

— Cerberusowi? Oszalałaś?

— Tylko tyle mogłam zrobić!

Walnął kubkiem o blat. Liara nie przestraszyła się. W jej pięściach zawirowało niebieskie światło.

— Garrus, zrozum: oni przyrzekli ją przywrócić. Chcą ją ożywić. To jest projekt "Łazarz"!

— Oboje wiemy, że to niemożliwe!

— A jeśli możliwe?

Otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział. A jeśli? To był scenariusz numer pięć: Shepard wraca do akcji za czyjąś pomocą i gigantycznymi nakładami finansowymi, ale w ogóle nie figurowały w nim organizacje terrorystyczne.

— To było dwa lata temu — powiedział w końcu. — Czemu minęło tyle czasu i nic?

— Pomyśl, Garrus. To może tyle trwać. I to, że ty się o tym teraz dowiedziałeś… potwierdza, że projekt jest aktualny.

— Myślisz, że ona gdzieś… żyje?

— Nie wiem. Może. Nie miałam z Cerberusem kontaktu, od kiedy przekazałam im szczątki… — Przełknęła głośno po tym słowie. — Ale technologie i surowce, które ściągają z różnych stron Galaktyki, zdają się na to wskazywać.

— To jak się do niej dostać?

— Dostać? — Liara rozdziawiła usta. — W takim procesie nie można przeszkadzać! Nie wiesz, co tam zastaniesz!

— Bezmyślne zombie, wykonujące polecenia Cerberusa? — rzucił Garrus i zaraz pożałował.

Liara pobladła na tyle, na ile pozwalała jej naturalnie niebieska cera.

— Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że jeśli chcieliby po prostu dobrego żołnierza, skonstruowaliby sobie androida? Albo przeszkolili i naszpikowali implantami jakiś odpad z Przymierza? Oni chcą przywrócić Shepard, Garrus. Taką, jaką była.

— Nie sądzisz, że będą mieli potem wobec niej jakieś wymagania? Nie robią tego raczej dla dobra Galaktyki i uśmiechu Shepard.

— Na pewno. Ale wiedzą też, że Shepard nie zrobi niczego złego.

— Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi nie powiedziałaś.

— Wiedziałam, że od razu wybierzesz się na jakąś szaloną misję, żeby ją odbić! Zupełnie tak jak teraz!

Garrus zastygł i popatrzył na siebie. Był w pełnym pancerzu, łącznie z magnetycznymi butami. Żeby dostać się jak najprędzej na Ilium, opłacił pilota promu kurierskiego i podróż spędził w ładowni pomiędzy organami do transplantacji, prenumeratami "Fornaxu" i częściami zamiennymi. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio jadł.

— Kiedy ostatnio jadłeś? — zapytała Liara, zdając się czytać mu w myślach.

— Nie wiem. — Pewnie to śniadanie, jeszcze w krainie Arii T'Loak.

— To usiądź, proszę. Poczekaj. Za rogiem jest tu taka miła restauracja dla prawoskrętnych, zamówię ci coś. I po prostu porozmawiamy. Dobrze?

— Dobrze. — Skapitulował. Nie pamiętał również, kiedy ostatnio ktoś się nim zajął, a to też nie było takie złe.

 

3.

Liara znała się na rzeczy: jedzenie z tej restauracji smakowało jak ze stołówki, w której jadał, dopóki nie przeprowadził się na Cytadelę, prawdziwe turiańskie żarcie: mięso tak surowe, że prawie ucieka z talerza, gorzkie pędy warzyw nieznanych poza Palavenem, nawet sosy i przyprawy tworzące iluzję domu.

Sama udała się do swojego biura gdzieś w głębi Nos Astra, surowo przykazując Garrusowi, żeby się zdrzemnął, póki ma okazję. Prawie wpędziła go do swojego wygodnego łóżka na piętrze. Zgodził się dla świętego spokoju, a kiedy wyszła, rozejrzał się po jej mieszkaniu. Zawierało głównie bezcenne, nieładne proteańskie zabytki, ale w jednej z gablot przyuważył część pancerza Shepard.

Aż go ścisnęło na ten widok. Dotąd cała ta historia wydawała się po trosze widem, a po trosze jakąś dziwną legendą; dopiero fragment spękanego, pociemniałego korpusu pancerza N7 uzmysłowił mu, że Liara dwa lata temu faktycznie wyciągnęła doczesne szczątki Shepard z jakiegoś tymczasowego grobu. Zrobiło mu się trochę głupio: on nawet na to nie wpadł, żeby zweryfikować jej śmierć, zapełnić jakoś pustą trumnę, tymczasem jednej Liarze się to udało. Wyobraził sobie to nawet: na Alcherze było bardzo zimno, więc te szczątki, zniszczone, zmarznięte gdzieś pod śniegiem, tylko pobłysk magnetycznego zamka na plecach…

Im wszystkim przecież Shepard nie była obojętna. Ba, wydawało mu się nawet, że w pewnym momencie Alenko i Liara rywalizowali o jej względy, ale, o ile wiedział, nic z tego nie wynikło. Garrus bardzo Liarę lubił, ale po pierwsze, uważał takie publiczne okazywanie uczuć za niestosowne, a po drugie, miał Liarę za trochę pocieszną, trochę nieudolną, lepiej pasującą do jakiegoś laboratorium na odludziu niż prestiżowego miejsca u boku Shepard.

Ciekawe, jak to jest, być obiektem tylu uczuć, tylu osób. Może chcieli jej tak bardzo, że w końcu rozpadła się na kawałki.

Do czasu, gdy Liara wróciła, przeczytał wszystkie wiadomości na extranecie. Na Omedze nie połapali się, że Archanioł opuścił tamten nędzny padół: przywódca Błękitnych Słońc pomstował i obiecywał wyrafinowaną zemstę, obserwatorzy zauważali spadek przestępczości i spekulowali na temat jego tożsamości. 

— Załatwiłam ci fałszywe papiery — powiedziała Liara, podrzucając mu datapad. Popatrzył na nią z konsternacją. — Tam, gdzie lecisz, będziesz ich pewnie potrzebował. To nie Omega, nie wystarczy włożyć hełmu i do widzenia.

— Masz rację — przyznał niechętnie. Kolejna rzecz, na którą nie wpadł. Ojciec miał rację: jakby w ogóle nie myślał! — A dowiedziałaś się czegoś?

— No cóż. — Opadła na fotel. — Nie wiem, gdzie dokładnie ją trzymają, to jednak jest tajne, ale wiem, gdzie możesz złapać trop. — Wywołała mapę galaktyki i wyświetliła współrzędne: niewielka stacja górnicza na skraju Trawersu Attykańskiego, "Deuter". — Koncentruje się tam podejrzanie duży ruch, i personelu, i ładunków. Ale jeśli to nie to…

— To na pewno to. 

— Nie wiem też, czy to nie pułapka. Dziwne, żeby agenci Cerberusa tak łatwo się zdradzili.

— Każdy prędzej czy później wpada. Daj, zgram ci to, co od niego mam.

— Co ci się stało, Garrus? — zapytała ze szczerą troską. — Jak przeszedłeś od bycia funkcjonariuszem na Cytadeli do-do tego…

Uniósł głowę znad błyszczącego omni-klucza. Liara patrzyła na niego tymi wielkimi, mokrymi oczami stworzenia, które nie zna zawodu odtrącenia.

— A ty?

— Nauczyłam się dbać o siebie — powiedziała rezolutnie Liara. Miała swoją historię, cóż, każdy miał, Garrus też, ale po co miałby jej ją opowiadać?

Wstał i przeszedł parę kroków, patrząc na godzące w niebo wieżowce. Liara westchnęła.

— Nie mogę z tobą lecieć — powiedziała, po raz kolejny go ubiegając. — Muszę tu zostać. Mam… obowiązki… Zresztą na pewno potrzebujesz kogoś w centrali, z dostępem do extranetu i wszystkiego… Ustawiłam nam bezpośrednie, bezpieczne połączenie.

— Tak. Dzięki, Liara. Za wszystko.

— Wróć z nią, dobrze?

— Pewnie. Tylko z tarczą.

Stacja była obskurna, pełna reklam sprzętu górniczego i tak odległa od cywilizacji, że brakowało nawet striptizerek asari.

Na Garrusa nikt tam nie zwracał uwagi. Wysiadł z promu, odebrał futerał ze snajperką z luku bagażowego i przeszedł się po głównej galerii, głównie w towarzystwie zmęczonych batarian i ludzi korzystających z urlopów od kopania irydu. W pobliskim barze rozrabiało dwóch pijanych krogan: latały stołki, bannery reklamowe, raz przefrunął nawet jakiś nieszczęsny salarianin.

Garrus z daleka widział, że barmanka z czerwonymi znakami kolonii Tracina nie radzi sobie z sytuacją. Przez chwilę stał, dywagując, na korytarzu szarym od pyłu, a potem wkroczył do środka i z rozmachem przywalił jednemu z krogan futerałem. Barmanka zauważyła to otwarcie i ruchem zdradzającym przeszkolenie w I Armii Piechoty kopnęła drugiego w głowę i jednocześnie sięgnęła za bar po Katanę.

Kroganie na widok takiej siły ognia wkrótce się zmyli, mamrocząc coś o galaktycznym spisku, a salarianin został wydobyty spod stołu i otrzepany. Barmanka mechanicznymi ruchami zaczęła odstawiać na miejsca krzesła. Wyglądała na młodszą od Garrusa, może prosto po zaawansowanym szkoleniu wojskowym, co dawałoby jej ze dwadzieścia pięć lat.

— Ochrona tu chyba przysypia, co? — zagadnął ją Garrus.

— To była ochrona — odparła, dotykając znacząco Katany.

— Oj. Często rozrabiają?

— Dość często, by przestało to być zabawne. — Była całkiem ładna, bardzo szczupła w pasie i z nastroszonym, połyskującym metalicznie grzebieniem. — Tak to jest, jak się myśli, że można żyć poza hierarchią.

Zatoczyła ręką łuk obejmujący baras i ogół tej koszmarnej stacji, a Garrus pokiwał współczująco głową, jednak owa szansa na magiczne porozumienie pomiędzy wyrzutkami z palaveńskiej merytokracji została zniweczona przez kogoś stukającego Garrusa w ramię.

— Cześć, El Mariachi. — To był, niemożliwie, Joker.

— Co? — powiedział głupio Garrus.

— Jak zwykle: żart zmarnowany na turianinie... — Joker był w cywilkach, podpierał się na kulach. Wyglądał równie marnie co wtedy, na pogrzebie: zapuścił zarost, a choroba wykrzywiła mu barki i zgarbiła plecy. — To może inaczej: wyjąłeś kij z tyłka?

— I pobiłem nim dwóch krogan.

— To ty? No, no. Minąłem ich w wejściu.

— To ja. Słuchaj... — Joker już się szykował do kolejnej żartowej ofensywy, najpewniej z użyciem barmanki, więc Garrus postanowił zdusić to w zarodku. — Co ty tu robisz?

Joker zamilkł. Maska udawanej wesołości zniknęła z jego twarzy.

— Ech, kurde, nie przemyślałem tego. — Potarł czoło ręką, omal nie trafiając Garrusa kulą w biodro. — Po prostu jak ciebie zobaczyłem, to nie mogłem się oprzeć, żeby nie rzucić tego o Mariachi...Usiądźmy?

— Usiądźmy. — Garrus odwrócił się do barmanki, która obserwowała ich z cokolwiek nieprofesjonalną ciekawością. Aż zaczął się obawiać, że dostatecznie często oglądała dwa lata temu telewizję w jednostce. — Poproszę dwa... cokolwiek tu serwujecie.

— Na koszt firmy. — Nalała mu dwa piwa, jedno prawo-, a drugie lewoskrętne, podczas gdy Joker kuśtykał do najdalszego stolika. Garrus wstrzymał oddech. Rozpoznała kombatantów bitwy o Cytadelę czy nie? — Dzięki za pomoc z tymi dupkami.

Uff. Znaki jego kolonii nosiło na szczęście wielu turian.

— Nie ma sprawy. — Wstyd mu było przyznać, że tak mało brakowało, by obojętnie poszedł dalej. Wsadził więc futerał pod pachę, wziął dwie szklanki i dołączył do Jokera w kącie. — Mam nadzieję, że pijesz.

— O rany, tak, oczywiście. — Joker przyssał się do swojego piwa. — Nie uwierzysz, jak męczy łażenie wszędzie z tymi dwoma drągami. O, przepraszam, na pewno wiesz...

— Widzę, że dowcip ci się wyostrzył. — Garrus umościł się na wąskiej dosyć ławeczce. - Kogo jak kogo, ale ciebie nie spodziewałem się tu spotkać.

— A kogo spodziewałeś?

— Szukam kogoś.

— Tak daleko od domu?

— Nie pracuję już dla C-SEC-u.

— To widzę.

— A ty?

— Dostałem ofertę pracy — przyznał Joker niechętnie.

— Tu? Na końcu świata?

— Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale ja w pracy latam. 

— Tutaj chyba nikt nie przylatuje bez dobrego powodu.

— Tym bardziej dziwi mnie tu twój widok, w całej tej donkiszotowskiej glorii.

— Skończmy z tym, dobra? — zasugerował Garrus, zirytowany kolejnym odniesieniem, którego nie zrozumiał. — Obaj wiemy, że nie spotkaliśmy się tutaj przez przypadek. Od kogo ta praca?

— Będę mógł znowu latać Normandią — powiedział przepraszająco Joker. — Tak mi obiecali.

— Cerberus? — upewnił się Garrus.

— Tak. Powiedzieli, że przywrócą jej sprawność. Najpierw nie chciałem w to wierzyć, a potem... Co miałem do stracenia? Kurwa, no nic przecież, nic.

Garrus milczał, patrząc na spieniony płyn w swojej szklance.

— Vakarian? — odezwał się po chwili Joker. — Jesteś zły? Ja wiem, że to cholerni terroryści i tak dalej, ale nie szkodzi sprawdzić, prawda? Przymierze mnie trochę udupiło, nie chcieli przywrócić do czynnej służby, bo tako i srako, i nie miałem piątki od terapeutki, i... No powiedz coś, bo nie potrafię nic wyczytać z tej twojej cholernej turiańskiej paszczy!

— Mówisz, że mają Normandię — zaczął Garrus. — Normandię… To już byłby cud. A ja nie bez powodu sądzę, że w ich rękach znajduje się również Shepard.

— Shepard nie żyje — powiedział stanowczo Joker. — Widziałem, jak umiera.

Garrus, nie wiedzieć czemu, odebrał to jako przytyk.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przyleciałeś do tej pipidówki, bo ktoś zamachał ci przed nosem planami Normandii? To wystarczyło? A kto będzie dowodził tym statkiem? Czyje rozkazy będziesz wykonywał!?

— No dobra! — wyrzucił z siebie Joker. — Przyznaję się! Łudziłem się, że to możliwe, bo coś takiego... Między wierszami... Nie byłem pewien, o którą "ją" chodzi. Ale nie wiem, jakby to mogło być możliwe - przecież sam widziałem - wywaliło ją w przestrzeń! Dziób wybuchł, wypieprzył się w mak!

To wspomnienie musiało go wytrącić z równowagi. Garrus zauważał oznaki zdenerwowania: podniesiony głos, przyspieszone tętno, ściągnięte mięśnie mimiczne.

— Liara ją znalazła — wyjaśnił przyciszonym głosem. — To znaczy to, co z niej zostało... i oddała im.

Nawet sam dla siebie zabrzmiał jak z horroru. Joker najwyraźniej podzielał to wrażenie, bo wytrzeszczył oczy i wydał z siebie jakiś dźwięk, którego nie zinterpretował translator.

Garrus streścił mu historię z agentem Cerberusa i jego omni-kluczem, omijając w miarę możliwości informacje o istnieniu swojego tajnego alter ego. Joker siedział przez chwilę, trawiąc to w konsternacji, a potem rzucił Garrusowi to chytro-złośliwe spojrzenie, które oznaczało, że wkrótce padnie on ofiarą żartu.

— Więc rzuciłeś wszystko i przyleciałeś do tej pipidówki?

— Jeff… 

— Garrus.

— To tylko udowadnia, że to nie zbieg okoliczności, że się tu spotkaliśmy. To trzeba wykorzystać. Pomóżmy sobie, by pomóc jej.

— Wciąż ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. — Joker łyknął solidnie piwa. — Z drugiej strony to Cerberus. Oni robią popieprzone rzeczy.

— To jak?

— Układ stoi.

 

4.

Shepard leżała na stole z szarego metalu, naga, jeśli nie liczyć rozsianych po jej ciele opasek przytrzymujących rurki i przyrządy niewiadomego użycia; cała pokryta miękką skórą i gdzieniegdzie tymi dziwnymi włosami. U stóp miała pięć niezgrabnych palców, a na klatce piersiowej dwa symetryczne wybrzuszenia o ciemnych, pomarszczonych końcówkach, potwierdzające teorię Garrusa, że ludzie bez zbroi wyglądali zwyczajnie śmiesznie. Teorię tę ukuł jeszcze za czasów szkolenia policyjnego, kiedy wszystkich kadetów zaznajamiano ogólnie z fizjologią i zwyczajami ras Cytadeli. Wszyscy grzali się, oczywiście, na asari, a najciekawsze zajęcia były właśnie z ludzi.

Shepard wydawała się w ogóle nie poruszać. Kiedy wyciągnął rękę, żeby zbadać jej puls - tak jak go uczyli, na szyi - jego dłoń zanurzyła się nie w miękkiej tkance, a śliskich, metalicznych przewodach, i obudził się ze zgrozą.

Ktoś pukał do drzwi. Garrus zerwał się na równe nogi. Kto to mógł być?

Dopiero po chwili do niego dotarło, że nikt inny jak Joker, ale nie odstawił karabinu, po który instynktownie sięgnął. Zerknął na wizjer. Zarośnięty człowiek w czapce z daszkiem. Tak.

— Pukałem od stu lat — sapnął, kiedy Garrus wpuścił go do środka. — Stary, coś ty robił?

— Spałem, co miałem robić?

— No nie wiem. — Joker obrzucił go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Garrus popatrzył na swoje spodnie do spania. — Rany, ale dziwnie wyglądasz.

Sen, który szybko rozpływał się w surowej rzeczywistości, nagle powrócił w pełnej okazałości. Garrus aż prychnął. Co za zbieg okoliczności.

— Coś zabawnego? — podchwycił Joker. — Czekaj, wiem, ty!

— Pewnie, że ja. Najzabawniejszy turianin. Siadaj.

— Mhm, odświeżający aromat pokoju hotelowego pośrodku niczego…

— Też bym wolał "Azure", ale jakoś tu nie było. — Garrus nalał mu filiżankę kawy. — Lewo, pij swobodnie.

Wkrótce po spotkaniu na szczycie wynajął pokój. Wielki, ponury hotel robotniczy mieścił się w centrum stacji, nie posiadał niczego, co nie byłoby bezdyskusyjnie potrzebne do życia i kosztował tak niewiele, że nawet ubogiego samozwańczego mściciela było na to stać. Joker mieszkał w o trzy klasy lepszym hoteliku przy dworcu promowym - na rachunek Cerberusa (Garrus nazywał to "krwawymi pieniędzmi").

— I co, dowiedziałeś się czegoś tym razem?

— Powiedzieli, że jeśli jestem zdecydowany, to mam jutro o 9 być na dworcu, bo mnie zabiorą na miejsce. Ekstra! Nowa praca! — Joker uniósł kciuki do góry. — Terroryści. — Kciuki na dół.

— Już? To szybko.

— Szybko? Od trzech dni włóczę się po dokach z jakimiś podejrzanymi kolesiami, powiedziałbym, że to w sam raz.

— Szybko, jeśli chcemy prześledzić trasę. Na pewno cię obszukają z nadajników i zablokują połączenia wychodzące.

— Na bank. Będę musiał też podpisać jakąś klauzulę tajności czy inne gówno. Pewnie małym druczkiem będzie napisane, że jeśli wyślę komuś esa, to będą mogli mnie zabić.

— Nie zdziwiłbym się. Hmm. — Garrus łyknął z własnego kubka. Była to batariańska smoła, najsmaczniejsze, co stacja Deuter miała do zaoferowania. — Musimy coś wymyślić, Moreau.

— Mhm — stwierdził elokwentnie Joker, mało dyskretnie rozglądając się po pokoju. — Wiesz co, to nawet fajne. Siedzimy se tu razem jak kumple, sącząc kawkę… kto by pomyślał.

— Ja bym pomyślał. — Sięgnął po kasetkę z przyborami. — To ty byś nie.

— Fakt, miałem cię za takiego typowego turianina z…

— Kijem. Wiem gdzie. Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale to rasistowskie. Nie wszyscy jesteśmy tacy sami i tak dalej.

— Ale skąd mogłem to wiedzieć! Przy mnie zawsze zgrywałeś się na takiego zgryźliwego weterana tysiąca wojen, dopiero potem wytargałem twoje dossier i wszystko wyszło na jaw.

— Nie wydaje mi się, bym szczególnie ukrywał przed tobą swoje poczucie humoru — odchrząknął Garrus. — Nie słyszałeś o tym, jak prawie doprowadziliśmy Alenkę do płaczu żartami o biotykach? 

— Co? Nic z tych rzeczy!

— Ja mam tych żartów mnóstwo, a co jeden, to bardziej chamski. Widzisz, mój dawny kolega ze szkoły, Sectus Umbran, poszedł na biotyka, a tu u nas dość rzadkie, więc nie dawaliśmy mu spokoju. Biedny Alenko, jak usłyszał co lepsze, to, przyrzekam, cały sczerwieniał na twarzy i Shepard nawet…

Urwał, jakby przestraszony, że wówczas, przy tym stole, udało im się ją ożywić. Ale tylko przez moment, który Joker skrzętnie wykorzystał na picie kawy i unikanie wzroku Garrusa.

— Hm. To masz jakiś pomysł… no…

— Jak nabić w butelkę groźnych terrorystów? Nie, niespecjalnie, nie wiem, czy chcę mieć. 

Garrus otworzył kasetkę. W środku spoczywały obwody, czipy, cążki i drobne śrubokręty służące do grzebania w elektronice i ręcznej kalibracji. 

— Hej, Garrus… — Joker odchylił się na krześle. — Mówię serio, nie wiem, czy to jest najbezpieczniejszy pomysł.

— Bo nie jest — zgodził się Garrus. — Ale w przeciwnym wypadku zostaniesz zupełnie sam, a jeśli coś się stanie, nawet nie będę wiedział, gdzie ciebie szukać. Was szukać — dodał po chwili, z pewnym, co tu ukrywać, wyrachowaniem.

— Wieeem. No dobra. — Joker wywołał swój omni-klucz i wyciągnął ramię w stronę Garrusa. — Ty czyń swoją magię, a ja uczynię moją.

 

5.

Zbyt wiele tej magii nie uczynili, bo Joker nie był tak dobrym hakerem, jak sobie to wyobrażał i na dodatek nie chciał się nauczyć tajnego turiańskiego szyfru ("Agenci ludzkiej terrorystycznej organizacji na pewno go nie znają!" "Ja też go nie znam!"), więc po kilku godzinach zadzwonili do Liary. Ona natychmiast wpadła na odpowiedni pomysł.

Następnego dnia Joker, zapakowany jak to żołnierz Przymierza w jedną torbę podróżną, stawił się posłusznie na stacji promów, a Garrus obserwował go z dystansu prawie kilometra. Swoją kryjówkę w dokach znalazł jeszcze w nocy, kiedy Joker spał, a na jego kolanie pod okładem z mediżelu goiła się rana: Liara przypomniała im, że implanty medyczne u niepełnosprawnych osób przeważnie są ignorowane podczas rutynowych kontroli i istnieje duża szansa, że u Jokera także zostaną one zupełnie pominięte, co pozwoliło Garrusowi zainstalować tam dyskretny nadajnik radiowy turiańskiej produkcji sprzężony z omni-kluczami całej trójki. Ten genialny plan miał jeden minus: nadajniki radiowe posiadały ograniczony zasięg i nie pozwalały na komunikację w czasie rzeczywistym ze względu na dystans, jaki musiały przebiec fale. Liara wyrażała jednak nadzieję, że bazy Cerberusa nie znajdują się zbyt daleko od Deuteru. 

— Jeśli tak nie jest i zabiorą cię do jakiegoś przekaźnika masy… — zawiesiła wymownie głos. — Wtedy pozostaną łącza extranetowe, a te są łatwe do skontrolowania. Możesz to potraktować jako ostatnią deskę ratunku: będę je śledzić.

— Ekstra. — Joker był zachwycony tym rozwiązaniem, szczególnie, że obejmowało operację na żywym ciele. Garrus musiał rozciąć skórę na jego kolanie i nadajnik wsunąć tam czubkiem zaostrzonego na tę okazję szpona tak, żeby stykał się z implantem ortopedycznym.

Póki co wydawało się jednak, że ten wybieg zadziałał. Przez celownik Modliszki widać było, jak cerberusowcy omiatają Jokera od góry do dołu wykrywaczami elektroniki, a on sam przełącza coś na swoim omni-kluczu. Zapewne zakładał blokadę albo filtr połączeń wychodzących. Potem omietli go jeszcze raz - i wszystko okazało się być w porządku, bo poproszono go dalej. Przez chwilę znikł Garrusowi z widzenia za budką z batariańską kawą i przekąskami, a potem wyłonił się znowu przy wejściu na prom oklejony niewinnie logiem korporacji Hahne-Kedar.

Jak łatwo byłoby pociągnąć za spust i zastrzelić mężczyznę, który stał przy trapie. Przy strzale z tej odległości Joker zmywałby z siebie jego resztki przez dwa dni, no i na świecie byłoby jednego mniej terrorystę. Ale po pierwsze to tylko płotka, a po drugie - Shepard by to nie pomogło, więc lewy palec pozostał grzecznie odgięty.

Joker wszedł na pokład promu. Garrus przez moment widział jego twarz - ściągniętą, zmartwioną - i obawiał się, że się zawaha, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Kobieta w skafandrze bez oznaczeń chciała mu nawet pomóc, ale on pokuśtykał dalej dzielnie sam, opierając się na kulach. Garrus poczuł ciepłą falę sympatii. Dobrze było z kimś znowu współpracować, chociaż wiązała się z tym znowu ta straszna odpowiedzialność - taka, jak za jego drużynę na Omedze. Cholera, nawet nie zauważył, jak się znowu wpakował w to samo.

Siedział w swoim gnieździe na kontenerze, zły i przestraszony, kiedy zabrzęczał jego omni-klucz. Było to połączenie od Liary.

— Garrus? Jak poszło?

— Chyba dobrze — odparł po chwili wahania. — Właśnie odlecieli. Niedługo powinien aktywować się nadajnik. A teraz już tylko czekać.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — powiedziała kojąco Liara. Bardzo chciał w to wierzyć, ale z doświadczenia wiedział, że nie powinien.

Joker wystawił ich cierpliwość na wielką próbę, milcząc przez kolejnych dziesięć godzin. Garrus zdążył już zjeść i wypić wszystko, co miał w pokoju hotelowym i odebrać z tuzin pełnych paniki wiadomości od Liary, zanim Joker łaskawie przysłał wiadomość treści "jyż jestem".

Gdzie? - odpisał Garrus.

Napiszę wam, kiedy to odkryję i przestanę umierać ze strachu. Co kiedyś nastąpi.

Nie było potrzeby. Liara wydestylowała położenie stacji z jakości sygnału, jego siły i opóźnienia. Garrus był pełen podziwu dla jej umiejętności: jak na kogoś, kto poświęcił życie grzebaniu w ziemi, świetnie radziła sobie z fizyką.

O ile dopuścił już do siebie możliwość współpracy, to kolejne dni przebiegły podobnie do pierwszych - i ostatnich - na Omedze, czyli w samotności, w oczekiwaniu na wiadomości i w płonnym poszukiwaniu informacji. Pamiętał nawet, że, opuszczając Cytadelę, chciał pracować sam, nikomu się nie meldować i nikogo nie pytać o zdanie, ale nie spodziewał się, tego, jak to będzie wyglądać. To odkrycie łączyło się ściśle z drugim: nigdy dotąd nie przebywał sam.

Chociaż hierarchia kładła nacisk na samodzielność i umiejętność sprawnego podejmowania decyzji, nie promowała zbytnio indywidualizmu. Dopiero poznawszy ludzi, salarian i quarian, Garrus zdał sobie sprawę, że od dzieciństwa trenowany był do konformizmu i życia w grupie: najpierw mieszkał w pokoju z Sol, potem w koszarach z dziesiątką innych młodych turian, potem na statku z dwustoma turianami, a na Cytadeli dzielił mieszkanie z czwórką innych młodych funkcjonariuszy. Nawet snajperzy trenowali dwójkami albo trójkami. Miało to jeden zasadniczy plus: dzielono się i obowiązkami, i odpowiedzialnością. Garrus Vakarian, samotny strzelec, miał na głowie wszystko i z początku nie bardzo sobie z tym radził, a potem już nie musiał, bo w jakiś tajemniczy sposób przyciągnął do siebie innych. Jedenaście osób, jedenaście sfrustrowanych, wkurzonych, trochę idealistycznie naiwnych, a trochę cynicznych turian, salarian, asari, ludzi, a nawet batarianina. Wszyscy oni mieli dosyć biurokracji, wadliwego systemu sprawiedliwości i nieskrępowanej bezczelności najemników, tworzących ze swoimi organizacjami państwo w państwie. Niektórzy, jak Butler, zaczynali od kopania wsporników źle zaparkowanych samochodów. Inni, jak Melanis, od odsiadki i grzywny za walkę w samoobronie. Innych wypluły skorumpowane, niebezpieczne Układy Terminusa. I wszyscy spotkali się na Omedze.

Garrusowi nawet to pochlebiało: patrzyli na niego z podziwem, był bohaterem, obrońcą Cytadeli, a dla turian - wielkim buntownikiem, który pożegnał się z dobrze wróżącą karierą w C-SEC-u i potencjalnym szkoleniem Widma ze względu na banalną różnicę poglądów. Największą admiracją darzył go dawny technik łącznościowy z Taetrusa, Lantar Sidonis.

Jak na kulturę kładącą taki nacisk na honor i lojalność, jego lud miał zastanawiającą skłonność do widowiskowej zdrady.

Joker oswajał się powoli z nową sytuacją, bo wiadomości, jakie od niego napływały, z czasem stawały się coraz bardziej żartobliwe w sposób "haha", a mniej "o rany zaraz zginę ratujcie". Po trzech dniach napisał, że spotkał doktor Chakwas, która też zaciągnęła się do Cerberusa, a po pięciu, że nowa Normandia jest najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. O Shepard nie napisał nic.

Garrus w pewnym momencie zaczął się martwić, że Cerberusowi może udało się przeprać mu mózg, może skusiły go wielkie pieniądze, a może skórzane fotele na mostku. Liara przywołała go do porządku:

— Garrus, sam jesteś infiltratorem. Wiesz, ile to zabiera czasu.

To prawda - niedawno na Omedze infiltrował Błękitne Słońca przed dobre dwa tygodnie, udając, że poluje z nimi na Archanioła. Uzyskane rozpoznanie zapewniłoby mu taktyczną przewagę jeszcze bardzo długo, a tak tylko zdążył odstrzelić kilku oficerów.

Przestał więc liczyć na szybką odmianę. Znudziwszy się doszczętnie swoim pokojem hotelowym, zaczął przesiadywać w barze u tamtej turianki, której pomógł z kroganami. Była bardzo ciekawska, a to, że Garrus nie chciał jej nic o sobie powiedzieć, wyraźnie ją kręciło i w końcu musiał się przenieść do batariańskiego baru po drugiej stronie stacji, gdzie wprawdzie nikt go nie podrywał, ale było porażająco nudno.

Po niecałych dwóch tygodniach od wylotu Joker zameldował wreszcie o postępach i z podekscytowania nagrał wiadomość głosową.

— Garrus, istnieje coś takiego jak osobna stacja "Łazarz". Tam pewnie wszystko jest. Pewnie zastanawiasz się, skąd to wreszcie wiem? — Owszem, Garrus się zastanawiał, ale zdecydowanie wolałby, żeby Joker przeszedł do rzeczy. Na szczęście Joker też to wiedział. — Ktoś z niej dzisiaj tutaj przyleciał! Jezu, laska z najfajniejszym tyłkiem, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem! W każdym razie to wielka szycha, wszyscy jej salutują. I idzie się spotkać z szefem ponoć. I co ja mam teraz zrobić, Garrus? Siedzę tu w hangarze i dupa, umrę chyba, nim coś zrobię.

Garrus wymknął się dyplomatycznie do toalety i wypłoszył stamtąd dwójkę romantycznie usposobionych batarian. Usadowił się w kabinie na zamkniętym sedesie i ponownie odtworzył nagranie, wsłuchując się uważnie w dźwięki tła i ton głosu Jokera. Czy był przerażony? Nie, nie wydawało mu się. To była niepewność, powątpiewanie, stres, nie strach. Potrzebował tylko pchnięcia w dobrym kierunku, ale Garrus sam nie był pewien, czy mógł mu je zapewnić.

— Jeff — zaczął. Używanie pierwszego imienia było sztuczką, którą podpatrzył u wielu swoich przełożonych. — Nie mogę ci zbyt wiele podpowiedzieć, bo nie wiem, gdzie się znajdujesz, jak wygląda sytuacja, jakie mogą być konsekwencje. To może być jedyna szansa albo jedna z wielu. Może na następną znowu będzie trzeba dwa tygodnie czekać. Zrób zatem, hm, to, co ja zwykle robię w takich sytuacjach, czyli zastanów się, co zrobiłaby Shepard. Vakarian bez odbioru.

I wysłał. Teraz pozostawało tylko czekać, bo wiadomość w jedną stronę szła siedem minut, zatem w obie - około piętnastu. Zakładając, że Joker nagra swoją od razu. Zakładając, że Garrus już się nie spóźnił ze swoją odpowiedzią. Przypominało mu to pierwszych astronautów, którzy nie mieli jeszcze dostępu do przekaźników masy i musieli czekać na odpowiedź Palavenu nieraz nawet dłużej.

Czekanie było najgorsze. Wstał, wyszedł z kabiny, przespacerował się po toalecie, potem wrócił do baru i dopił swoją kawę. Batarianie, których wyrzucił z łazienki, patrzyli na niego z wyrzutem. W końcu - ping.

— Udało mi się, Garrus! — Joker sapał z przejęciem do głośnika. — Nie wiem, jak, ale mi się udało! Wysyłam ci współrzędne za trzy… dwa… jeden!

Współrzędne wyświetliły się na ekranie haptycznym, a Garrus wpakował tym samym straszną, straszną kabałę. 

 

6.

Zakładanie pancerza nie należało do najprostszych zadań. Nawet Garrus, który po latach wymagającej opancerzenia służby nabrał w tym pewnej biegłości, potrzebował około kwadransa. Proces ten przebiegał etapami: najpierw należało włożyć elastyczny kombinezon spodni, który musi przylegać do ciała jak rękawiczka, w innym razie ceramiczne części obiją i obetrą do żywego mięsa. W drugiej kolejności zakładało się dolną część pancerza: magnetyczne buty, nagolenniki z ochroną na ostrogi i nabiodrki. Dopiero potem dołączała do tego część łonowa i najtrudniejszy element, czyli korpus zbroi wraz z kołnierzem: sztuczką było wpasować się w niego na leżąco, a potem przewrócić na bok i zapiąć klamry. Jako ostatnie szły naramienniki, karwasze i rękawice - i ewentualnie hełm (Garrus nie przepadał za nim, bo ograniczał widoczność, ale czasem po prostu trzeba). Dopiero wówczas, zakuty w ceramiczne płyty od stóp do głów, wywoływał panel ustawień na omni-kluczu, coś tam grzebał, kalibrował, poprawiał, a wreszcie ustawiał ciśnienie i pancerz ze świstem stawał się szczelny.

Włożyć tego wszystkiego ekspresem nie było sposobu, ale Garrus próbował.

— Panie Vakarian — zagrzmiał głos zza drzwi pokoju hotelowego. — Proszę nam otworzyć! Nie zamierzamy pana skrzywdzić.

Garrus przewidywał jednak, że zamierzają. Kiedy po pierwszym zdecydowanym waleniu do drzwi spojrzał na kamerę wizjera, ujrzał po drugiej stronie wesołe stadko uzbrojonych po zęby ludzi z dyskretnymi insygniami Cerberusa. Co miał zrobić, kawę im podać?

— Wiemy, że pan tam jest — kontynuował zalotnie głos. — Zdaje się, że podniosła się panu temperatura… Po co te nerwy.

Garrus był zdenerwowany, to prawda, ale ciśnienie mu skoczyło głównie dlatego, że właśnie tarzał się po łóżku, usiłując zakuć się w korpus. Skąd pod jego drzwiami wzięli się cerberusowcy, na dodatek wyposażeni w tak dobry sprzęt do rozpoznania, miał pewne przypuszczenia: dwa dni temu, po okropnej kłótni z Liarą, która kazała mu czekać z akcją na odpowiedni moment, wziął się do kompletowania grupy uderzeniowej. Zaczął od baru Parry, barmanki z Traciny, która nie tylko ochoczo zgodziła się wziąć udział w samobójczym napadzie na bazę Cerberusa, ale obiecała mu naroić odpowiednich do tego ludzi. To tam prawdopodobnie zaczęła się równia pochyła. Takie poruszenie na sennym, ponurym Deuterze musiało zaalarmować agentów Cerberusa. Garrus, tymczasem, pijany sukcesem i podekscytowaniem, udał się do swojego pokoju hotelowego, zignorował wiadomości od Liary i walnął się spać, a obudziło go dopiero to najście.

— Panie Vakarian, to tylko przyjacielska wizyta — powiedział głos, po czym ostentacyjnie głośno zwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy: — Chyba będzie trzeba przystawić lepszy sprzęt, to jakiś spersonalizowany zamek.

Garrus zerwał się na równe nogi, wbił ręce w naramienniki, kopniakiem otworzył futerał ze snajperką. Za drzwiami zaczęło się jakieś poruszenie. Fakt, jeśli nie wpadli od razu do pokoju i nie wyciągnęli go stamtąd w gaciach, to nie chcieli go zabić. Ale zapewne nie chcieli też postawić mu obiadu.

— Szukaliśmy pana w różnych miejscach. Zdobył pan już przyjaciół na tyle dobrych, że nie chcieli się podzielić żadnymi informacjami o panu — ciągnął głos. Garrus nawet nie znał jego właściciela, a już go nie znosił, bubka. — Na szczęście udało się pana tu zlokalizować. Proszę się nie opierać. Opór skomplikuje sprawy.

Garrus wpiął Modliszkę i karabin w zamki magnetyczne na plecach, zarzucił na ramię torbę ze swoimi rzeczami i wyjrzał przez okno. Jakkolwiek kretyńsko zachował się z tym barem i Parrą, to przynajmniej pomyślał, wybierając pokój hotelowy z drogą ewakuacyjną i szyfrując dodatkowo zamek drzwi. Co z tego, skoro było to wysokie trzecie piętro wychodzące na betonowy dziedziniec połączony z parkingiem.

Po pokoju rozszedł się charakterystyczny dźwięk hakowania zamka - metaliczne zgrzytanie kontrapunktowane piknięciami omni-klucza hakera. Garrus wychylił się znowu i tym razem zauważył bardzo cienki gzyms biegnący przez całą długość ściany; nie była to nawet półka, tylko raczej niedociągnięcie architektoniczne, które sprawiło, że poziome żelbetowe płyty, użyte w konstrukcji hotelu, wystawały poza płaszczyznę ścian. Miało to może z dziesięć centymetrów. Musiało wystarczyć.

Szarpnięciem zerwał blokadę okna, otworzył je na całą szerokość i ostrożnie, na ślepo szukając oporu materii, wystawił nogi na półkę. Stopy nie mieściły mu się na niej w całości, ale po uruchomieniu magnesów przywarły do żelbetu z pocieszającą siłą, a Garrus z nadzieją przywarł do ściany i, wstrzymując oddech, przepełzł do sąsiedniego okna. Bez zaglądania do środka uderzył w szybę opancerzonym łokciem, a kiedy to niewiele dało, poprawił pięścią i niezgrabnie, obijając się kolanami i kołnierzem o ramy, wtoczył do wewnątrz.

— Serdecznie przepraszam! — zawołał do mieszanej, turiańsko-batariańskiej pary, która właśnie beztrosko figlowała w łóżku, a właściwie przestała, bo jakiś wariat wlazł im do środka przez wybite okno. — Nic nie widziałem! Bez stresu!

Otwierając drzwi na korytarz, odtworzył w głowie plan budynku. Skoro wyszedł z tej strony, to oznaczało, że cerberusowcy są za węgłem - i natychmiast potwierdziły to zawiedzione okrzyki z tamtej strony, wywołane zapewne brakiem pana Vakariana w jego siedzibie. Nie czekając na dalszy rozwój sytuacji, Garrus ruszył sprintem przed siebie. Zawahał się dopiero na końcu korytarza - winda czy schody? - i to kosztowało go cenne sekundy. W końcu wbiegł na schody i tym samym na czujki; siłą rozpędu on i dwóch agentów potoczyło się w dół w bezładnej plątaninie opancerzonych kończyn i broni krótkodystansowej.

Garrus nie zdał się na przypadek: aktywnie walczył, by z tumultu wyjść górą, i prawie mu się udało - na dole uderzył plecami o ścianę, wyrzucił przed siebie nogę i kopnął jednego z napastników w twarz, miażdżąc lustrzaną osłonę jego kasku. Drugi jednak zdążył zamachnąć się pistoletem. Kolba tylko mignęła Garrusowi przed oczami, nie pozwalając na rozpoznanie marki, a potem zobaczył gwiazdy, niemalże całą galaktykę. Turiańskie czaszki są jednak twarde, kto wie, może twardsze od ludzkich: Garrus uderzył go torbą, w której miał kasetkę z narzędziami i hełm, co wystarczyło, żeby przeciwnik się zachwiał, a Garrus zdobył moment, by wyrwać mu pistolet i strzelić w stopę.

Za tło mając opętańcze wycie dwóch okaleczonych cerberusowców, zbiegł na parter i wyskoczył na dziedziniec. Prosto na kolejnych dziesięciu agentów.

Trzeba im było oddać sprawiedliwość: nie poturbowali go w ogóle, no, może ten od zniszczonego kasku celowo kopnął w bok, kiedy go skuwali, i nawet nikt nie groził mu bronią. Zapakowali go szybko do samochodu - opatrzonego logiem Hahne-Kedar, oczywiście - i wywieźli na dworzec promowy. Dowodził nimi facet, który usiłował z Garrusem konwersować przez drzwi: paker o manierze niskiego stopniem oficera.

— Miło poznać nareszcie osobiście, panie Vakarian — powiedział, siadając naprzeciwko Garrusa w promie. — I także: Archaniele, jak przypuszczam.

Garrus jęknął wewnętrznie.

— Przyjemność chyba tylko po pańskiej stronie — odpalił, usiłując nic po sobie nie pokazać. — Nie przepadam za byciem porywanym z aktualnego miejsca pobytu bez słowa wyjaśnienia.

— A nasi agenci nie przepadają za byciem przypadkowo zestrzelonymi przez zamaskowanych mścicieli — odparł gładko oficer Cerberusa. — A to się jednemu z nich trzy tygodnie temu przydarzyło. Na Omedze. Pech chciał, że był to dość ważny informator, od którego wiele zależało. Powołano specjalną jednostkę, która prześledziła jego losy i która ostatecznie doprowadziła nas na Deuter… a wczoraj w tym barze tylko przypieczętował pan swój los.

— Właśnie, jaki los? — zainteresował się Garrus. — Chciałbym wiedzieć. Lubię mieć na niego wpływ.

— Nikt go panu nie odbiera. Rozkułbym pana nawet, gdybym nie wiedział, jak to może się dla mnie skończyć.

— A jak?

— Butem w twarzy i spontaniczną ucieczką przez zapasowy luk promu? Pańskie umiejętności w zakresie zatykających dech w piersiach akcji nie są najwyraźniej przesadzone, natomiast nad dyskrecją można by trochę popracować.

— Może przejdźmy do rzeczy? — Garrusowi znudziło się bycie pouczanym przez jakiegoś osiłka z organizacji terrorystycznej.

— Do rzeczy? Dobrze, możemy przejść do rzeczy. — Pakier rozsiadł się wygodnie na ławeczce. — Mamy dla pana propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Bardzo proszę o spokojne wysłuchanie tego, co mam do powiedzenia, zanim wyrazi pan swoje zdanie.

— Proszę bardzo, panie…

— Jacob Taylor. Chcielibyśmy zaproponować panu współpracę.

Garrus zaniósł się śmiechem.

— Prosiłem — powiedział z wyrzutem Taylor. — To nie żaden żart. Podejrzewaliśmy, że to pan jest Archaniołem, zanim jeszcze nasz agent miał niefart zbłądzić pod pana celownik. Ba, szukaliśmy pana.

Garrus chciał zapytać po co, ale doszedł do wniosku, że Taylor, który najwyraźniej bardzo lubił swój głos, w końcu mu powie. I przynajmniej się nie obrazi.

— Wnioskując po pana postępowaniu na Deuterze jest pan chyba świadom istnienia projektu "Łazarz".

— Nad dyskrecją można by trochę popracować — nie wytrzymał Garrus. Taylor zgromił go wzrokiem.

— Tak sądziłem. Pan miał być elementem tego projektu. Późniejszym dodatkiem właściwie. To nie my mieliśmy pana zrekrutować, tylko sama komandor.

— Shepard?

— Myślałem, że pan wie.

— Wiem — uciął Garrus. Spodziewał się wielu rzeczy, ale nie… tego. — Hm. Chcieliście mnie jej podać na tacy, żeby łatwiej wam zaufała? No więc na to nie liczcie, ja się na to nie zgadzam i Shepard też na to nie pójdzie.

— Proszę tak pochopnie nie oceniać tej sytuacji, skoro nie zna pan wszystkich faktów.

— A jakie są fakty?

— Że komandor Shepard skorzysta z naszych zasobów i zgodzi się walczyć ze Zbieraczami pod naszą egidą.

— Zbieracze, hm. Słyszałem o tym. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nic takiego się nie stanie. Znam Shepard lepiej niż ktokolwiek z was.

— No cóż. — Taylor oparł ręce na kolanach. — Nie przekona się pan, dopóki nie zgodzi na współpracę.

— Co? W życiu! — Garrus szarpnął się w kajdankach. — Cholerni ksenofobiczni terroryści!

— To pana wybór. Ale komandor Shepard naprawdę przydałaby się pańska pomoc.

— A co się stanie, jeśli się nie zgodzę?

— Cerberus ma wiele bardzo ukrytych baz w różnych zakątkach Galaktyki. Wiem, że turianie źle znoszą zimno, ale niestety w niektórych z nich bywa dość chłodno.

— Czyli… — Z Garrusa zupełnie uszło powietrze.

— Bez podpisania klauzuli współpracy nawet pan Shepard nie zobaczy. Przykro mi.

Gówno prawda, pomyślał Garrus.

 

7.

Lecieli promem parę godzin, ciężko powiedzieć, ile dokładnie, bo nie mógł zerknąć na swój omni-klucz. Przed wyjściem z promu, tradycją wszelkich wojsk biorących więźniów, założyli mu na głowę worek, ale był z tym pewien problem - ludzkie worki nie przewidywały turiańskich grzebieni. W końcu Taylor, nie zaszczycając krztuszącego się ze śmiechu Garrusa nawet wzrokiem, wyciął scyzorykiem dziurę w materiale.

Prowadzili go przez jakieś korytarze, gdzie kroki odbijały się głuchym echem, potem przez sale, w których pracowali i rozmawiali ludzie, ale na tyle odlegle i niewyraźnie, że translator nic nie podłapywał. Taylor kilka razy z kimś się witał, a raz zasalutował i Garrus nawet przez materiał worka poczuł ciężki zapach perfum i usłyszał stukot obcasów. Następnie poprowadzono go do windy, która zjechała kilka pięter w dół. Tam rzeczywiście było chłodno - wizjer wyświetlił 50 stopni. Dopóki nie kazaliby mu zdjąć zbroi, zimno nie powinno doskwierać.

Nie kazali. Taylor zdjął worek i popchnął go do celi. Zatrzasnęły się drzwi. Po korytarzu poniósł się odgłos oddalających się kroków.

Garrus otrząsnął się i poruszył zesztywniałą szczęką. Cela była niewielka i nie różniła się specjalnie od aresztu C-SEC-u na Cytadeli, może oprócz typowo ludzkiego designu. Z sufitu świeciła pojedyncza, blada jarzeniówka, a jedyną drogę wyjścia stanowiły solidne drzwi z zewnętrznym zamkiem. Obszedł jednak i obszukał całe pomieszczenie, bo tak nakazywało przeszkolenie, które wbito mu do głowy w wieku lat szesnastu. 

W drugiej kolejności skontrolował swoją własną sytuację. W rękach, które miał skute za plecami, już go mrowiło. Ostatnio jadł poprzedniego dnia wieczorem i głód, który ucichł pod wpływem adrenaliny, zaczynał się powoli odzywać. Nic też nie pił, ale to akurat mogło poczekać. Od uderzenia kolbą pistoletu lewa tarczka skroniowa chyba nadpękła… Przynajmniej takie miał wrażenie, bo nie mógł zdjąć rękawicy i sprawdzić ręką. Najgorszy był jednak brak omni-klucza. Wystarczyłoby tylko trochę luzu, żeby wysłać wiadomość alarmową do Jokera…

Joker. Zastanawiał się nad nim jeszcze na promie: nie wyglądało na to, by wydał się jego udział w spisku. Albo podejrzewali to i czekali, aż wpadnie. 

Usiadł na pryczy. Było trochę niewesoło: turianin w niewoli u ludzkiej organizacji terrorystycznej. Przynajmniej nie zabrali mu pancerza ani omni-klucza - Taylor najwyraźniej nie blefował; chcieli, by zgodził się na współpracę.

Czy rzeczywiście mógł być tak ważny dla Shepard? Nie chciało mu się w to wierzyć. Shepard była Shepard, po zwycięstwie nad Sarenem wróciła do Przymierza, a on został na Cytadeli, ledwo żywy z emocji po tym wszystkim, co przeżył. Miodowy miesiąc dla bohatera Cytadeli szybko się skończył: egzekutor Pallin wprawdzie łaskawie przyjął go z powrotem do pracy, ale nie był zachwycony, gdy usłyszał o propozycji Widm. Koledzy z pracy mamrotali pod nosem, że Garrus jest teraz za dobry na zwykłe tropienie przemytników. Wreszcie obcięli mu pensję za zbyt lekceważące traktowanie procedur. A potem przyszła wiadomość od Andersona: incydent w przestrzeni Alchery.

Kiedy teraz usiłował przywołać w pamięci jej twarz, prawie mu się nie udało - pamiętał tylko rażąco jasne włosy i niebieskie oczy z widocznymi białkami, reszta była zastanawiająco turiańska, kanciasta. Tak dawno jej nie widział - Przymierze zrezygnowało już z plakatów ze swoją dzielną bohaterką na rzecz wirtualnego konstruktu, który miał szansę trafić do wszystkich grup docelowych - więc jeśli by teraz ją zobaczył, czy potrafiłby stwierdzić, że wygląda tak samo? Jak określić, że to ta sama osoba?

Jedno, co naprawdę wyraźnie zapisało mu się w pamięci, to, oprócz rozlicznych sytuacji zagrażających życiu i zdrowiu, w które obfitowała jego znajomość z Shepard, pewna rozmowa: kiedy zapytał, co jej zdaniem powinien robić w przyszłości, przystanęła na chwilę - a Shepard zawsze się przecież gdzieś spieszyła - i zrobiła minę, która wydała mu się wówczas niepokojąca.

— Twój problem, Garrus — powiedziała, z zastanowieniem patrząc na jego stopy — to to, że nie ufasz swoim instynktom. To nie ty sobie dyktujesz, co jest dobre, a co złe; ty słuchasz głosów z zewnątrz i miotasz się, bo są one sprzeczne. Ta umiejętność rozróżniania jednego od drugiego powinna pochodzić od ciebie, ze środka.

Podniosła wzrok, a on zrozumiał natychmiast - to tego jej tak rozpaczliwie zazdrościł! Shepard chyba to wyczuła, bo uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo i poklepała go po naramienniku.

— Na pewno dasz sobie radę, Garrus. 

Westchnął z frustracji. Co by zrobiła Shepard - nie. Co by zrobił w tej sytuacji Garrus Vakarian? Póki co siedział skuty w celi w jakichś zimnych katakumbach Cerberusa, nie mając właściwie innego wyboru, jak dołączyć do zbrodniczej organizacji terrorystycznej, która nienawidziła wszystkich oprócz ludzi. 

Kiedy po niego przyszli, był już gotów.

— Namyślił się pan? — zapytał Taylor. Tym razem zrezygnował z worka. Garrus to doceniał.

— Tak. Proszę mnie zabrać do szefa, szefowej, kogokolwiek. Podpiszę ten wasz cyrograf.

— Miło mi to słyszeć. Proszę za mną.

Obstawę stanowiło kilku komandosów w pełnym uzbrojeniu. Przez większość czasu trzymali Garrusa na muszce, chociaż w kajdankach i bez broni mógł im gówno zrobić. 

Areszt znajdował się wyraźnie na tym samym pokładzie co magazyny - długi szary korytarz z drzwiami różniącymi się tylko numerami. W końcu dotarli do windy: Taylor stanął obok niego, a komandosi z tyłu. Niemal czuł ich muszki na karapaksie. Jazda windą ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, prawie jak na Cytadeli, a kiedy WI oznajmiła, że znaleźli się na poziomie A, jeden z agentów popchnął Garrusa lufą do przodu.

Szkło, chrom i dużo zabezpieczeń - to mu się od razu rzuciło w oczy, ale pomieszczenie, do którego go zaprowadzili, wyglądało jak każda inna sala konferencyjna od Trawersu Attykańskiego po przestrzeń Cytadeli. Komandosi rozstawili się przy wyjściach, a Taylor wywołał swój omni-klucz.

— Teraz pana rozkuję. Bardzo proszę nie robić niczego głupiego.

— Ależ nie zamierzam — odparł uprzejmie Garrus, chociaż ręce go zaswędziały, kiedy Taylor wstukiwał kod. Kajdanki odskoczyły; rozmasował przeguby i stanął taktycznie bokiem do obu drzwi. — Dziękuję.

— Proszę tu chwilę poczekać. — Taylor nadal lampił się w swój omni-klucz. — Zaraz ktoś do pana dołączy.

Wszystko to zaczynało powoli wyglądać jak rozmowa kwalifikacyjna. Taylor wyszedł, a Garrus został przy stole, obserwowany czujnie przez wartowników. Z nudy zaczął rozglądać się po sali, ale oprócz abstrakcyjnego holomalowidła na przeciwnej ścianie nie było nawet na czym zawiesić wzroku, więc w końcu gapił się na to wątpliwe dzieło, a myśli o Shepard powoli, lecz z uporem przeciekały do jego głowy, aż w końcu myślał tylko o tym, i to z przerażającą intensywnością. Jeśli przyprowadzili go tutaj, to brali to poważnie; inaczej odstrzeliliby go w tamtej celi i do widzenia. Czy to jest stacja Łazarz i jeśli tak, to czy Shepard tu jest, gdzieś, w jakimś laboratorium? Nie miał jak tego sprawdzić, nie mógł podejść przecież do jednego z tych facetów i powiedzieć "słuchaj, stary, a tutaj to co?". Ale jeśli tak… podpisze jakikolwiek cyrograf mu podsuną i odnajdzie Shepard, a ona na pewno ma jakiś plan, razem dadzą sobie radę, będzie zupełnie jak w tych jego scenariuszach, był tego pewien.

Oczywiście było zupełnie inaczej.

 

8\. 

Podłoga zadrżała, a na jednym z niższych poziomów zawył alarm.

Strażnicy popatrzyli niepewnie po sobie. Kolejne drgania i huk odległej eksplozji - tym razem do syreny dołączyła kolejna, zlokalizowana jakoś bliżej. Słodki dźwięk nadciągającego chaosu.

Komandosi wyglądali, jakby się naradzali, Garrus obserwował przez wizjer ich nierówne pulsy. Kolejny wybuch, jakby bliżej. Cerberusowcy - poważnie zaniepokojeni. Garrus - w swoim żywiole, pochłonięty obliczaniem hipotetycznych trajektorii. W wojsku nie dostawał nigdy za dobrych not, co teraz, po bitwie o Cytadelę, bardzo go bawiło: po prostu na standardy Hierarchii był zbyt samodzielny i nieprzewidywalny, prędzej Widmo niż generał. Co ojciec wiecznie mu wypominał.

Kiedy coś wywaliło drzwi, on już nurkował pod stół.

Tupot stóp, czyli strażnicy się rozpierzchli. Świst pocisków mecha YMIR. Garrus przyklejony do podłogi, a w prześwicie pomiędzy meblami a podłogą cienkie, chybotliwe nogi mechów LOKI. Dość ich sporo, znacznie więcej niż cerberusowców, a siła LOKI-ch leży zawsze w ich liczbie.

Skąd się tu wzięły? Może ktoś je przeprogramował? Ale że Shepard? W to wątpił, jej znacznie lepiej szło wysadzanie maszyn niż posługiwanie się nimi. Przypomniała mu się za to ta historia o Łazarzu: że ludzie chowali kiedyś swoich zmarłych w kamiennych grobowcach i żeby otrzymać do nich dostęp, należało odsunąć ciężki kamień zakrywający wejście. Może to był ten kamień.

Kiedy ucichły wystrzały i opadł dym, wyjrzał z ukrycia. Cerberusowcy i kilka mechów leżało na podłodze w plątaninie mechanicznych i organicznych kończyn. Garrus wyrwał spod stołu, podbiegł chyłkiem do agenta, któremu się nie poszczęściło z YMIR-em, bezwstydnie odebrał mu działko M-6 KAT i pogalopował przed siebie, całkowicie ulegając instynktowi. Dopiero po chwili, widząc osmalone korytarze i chmurę dymu przed sobą, zorientował się, że wcale nie ruszył w przeciwną stronę niż mechy, co wskazywałby zdrowy rozsądek. Nie, Garrus podążył za nimi.

Na widok pleców szkieletowatych LOKI-ch rzucił się szczupakiem za pobliskie biurko. Agenci Cerberusa bronili się zaciekle w korytarzu, latały granaty i pociski samonaprowadzające, ale nawet przez zasłonę ognia widać było, że to coś w rodzaju recepcji. Gdyby udało się włamać do jakiegoś terminalu, mógłby ściągnąć mapę całej stacji…

Łup! Ktoś wpadł na ten sam genialny pomysł i ze szczękiem ceramicznej zbroi opadł na podłogę obok. Był to jeden z oficerów Cerberusa.

— Jesteś turianinem — powiedział po chwili konsternacji, zupełnie jakby Garrus usiłował jakoś zataić ten fakt.

— No, tak.

— Zapewne tym samym, z którym wymieniałem wiadomości — ciągnął agent. Kiedy podniósł szybkę kasku, Garrus zobaczył jego ciemne oczy. — I który zdjął mojego kumpla Ortegę.

— Skąd wiesz, że to ja? — odpalił Garrus.

— Tu, jakbyś nie zauważył, nie ma wielu turian.

— To prawda. Przepraszam za, no, kolegę.

Obcesowy cerberusowiec powiedział coś jeszcze, ale zagłuszyła go kolejna eksplozja. Garrus rzucił okiem na to, co tamten trzymał w ręku. Powiedziałby, że to turiański półautomatyczny karabin snajperski, ale różnił się trochę wyglądem lufy i spustu.

— Jak was nie lubię — powiedział agent, zauważając to spojrzenie — robicie zajebistą broń.

W głębi korytarza nadal szalał YMIR. Z sali konferencyjnej dobiegały jakieś podejrzane trzeszczące dźwięki. Z braku innej opcji Garrus postanowił ciągnąć konwersację.

— Dlaczego właściwie? Nie lubisz?

— Łazicie ciągle nastroszeni, ceny macie zaporowe, straszycie wszystkich swoją wielką przerażającą marynarką i nie lubicie nas.

— To trochę arbitralne, nie sądzisz?

Cerberusowiec popatrzył na niego z niedowierzaniem, które nareszcie uświadomiło mu, gdzie jest i z kim rozmawia.

— Z tego mnie nie zastrzelisz. — Ruchem szczęki wskazał snajperkę. 

— Nie, dopóki nie ruszysz się stąd na co najmniej kilkanaście metrów.

— Ja mógłbym załatwić cię teraz — potrząsnął działkiem KAT — ale nie hołduję nienawiści rasowej. A osobniczej między nami nie wyczuwam.

— Ja jednak czuję pewną niechęć — stwierdził po chwili cerberusowiec. — Bardzo lubiłem Ortegę. A ty go tak… arbitralnie ustrzeliłeś. 

Nad ich głowami ze świstem przeleciał pocisk.

— Przeprosiny snajpera? — zaoferował Garrus.

— Gówno warte — stwierdził cerberusowiec. — Sam byłem snajperem, to wiem. Ale pewnie mógłbym przezwyciężyć tę niechęć. W imię współpracy międzygatunkowej.

Garrus odetchnął.

— To świetnie, bo ja chcę tylko odnaleźć Shepard i stąd spadać. A ty pewnie tylko stąd spadać?

— Odnaleźć komandor Shepard… Ty jesteś tym szalonym turianinem, nie? Vaka-coś-tam?

— Vakarian. Tak, szalony turianin. To ja.

— Mugin. Zwyczajny człowiek.

Odkąd to terroryści uważali się za zwyczajnych ludzi? Tego Garrus nie pojmował, ale pozwolił Muginowi objąć prowadzenie. Wychylili się za biurka i sprawnie odstrzelili mechy LOKI, Garrus te bliższe, Mugin dalsze. Trochę gorzej poszło im z YMIR-em: był zablokowany w korytarzu zasłanym już zwłokami agentów Cerberusa, a wychylanie się zza węgła groziło oderwaniem głowy przez pociski rakietowe.

Mugin był dobrze wyszkolonym żołnierzem. Kiedy Garrus wywołał swój omni-klucz, tamten od razu dostosował się do taktyki: wystawił zza rogu kamerę, odliczył, dał Garrusowi znak, a on odpalił przeciążenie. Potem wspólnie dobili niemal bezradnego już mecha i stanęli na skrzyżowaniu korytarzy.

— Przejdź przez te drzwi i jesteś w laboratoriach — poradził mu Mugin. — Powodzenia w wariactwie, Vakarian.

Garrus spojrzał bezsilnie na zamek.

— To już naprawdę jest przesada — oznajmił Mugin, wklepując kod w swój omni-klucz. Drzwi stanęły otworem.

Nie było go już, kiedy Garrus się obejrzał. Niezwykłe. Ten bezinteresowny akt dobroci chwyciłby go jednak za serce bardziej, gdyby w głębi pomieszczenia nie ujrzał LOKI-ch. Szybki skok za skrzynię, przygotować przeciążenie i… nic.

Jakieś bariery? Kod nie chwycił? Uniósł głowę znad omni-klucza. Mechy rozleciały się właśnie po okolicy pod wpływem fali uderzeniowej, jeden odbił się od sufitu, drugi zawędrował w okolice Garrusa. On osłonił się od iskier i wyładowań ręką, a kiedy ją opuścił, ujrzał komandor Shepard.

To nie była chyba halucynacja: biegła w jego kierunku, spokojnym, wyważonym truchtem, w ciężkim pancerzu N7, ale bez hełmu (Shepard i hełmy to niekończąca się opowieść) i w tym króciutkim momencie, zanim ich oczy się spotkały i mózgi zadecydowały o znajomości obiektu, jej ręka swobodnie się naprostowała i pociągnęła za spust pistoletu. Pocisk odbił się nieszkodliwie od jego tarcz, ale impet strzału z tak niewielkiej odległości popchnął go do tyłu tak, że aż usiadł z impetem na tyłku, a działko KAT wypadło mu z ręki.

Zaczął gorączkowo szukać go po omacku, ale przestał, kiedy zobaczył wyraz jej twarzy.

— Garrus? — Coś takiego widział pierwszy raz w życiu, niestety zniknęło za szybko, by mógł to zidentyfikować. Jego miejsce zajęło niedowierzanie. — To ty?

— Kto inny. — Na dodatek w wyjątkowo mało godnej pozycji. — Shepard…

Jeszcze nie był tak do końca pewien, że to ona, ale kiedy podała mu rękę, jego wątpliwości się rozwiały. To było to: silny, pewny uścisk pięciu palców, za sprawą którego niemal pofrunął do góry.

— Ciebie się tutaj nie spodziewałam, Garrus — powiedziała, ruszając od razu przed siebie. — Co tu robisz?

Garrus schylił się po działko KAT i dogonił ją kilkoma krokami.

— Jestem supertajnym szpiegiem przysłanym po ciebie przez Cytadelę — zażartował, ale zaraz tego pożałował.

— Naprawdę? — Shepard stanęła z rękami na biodrach, tak jakby nieotwierające się przed nią drzwi były niegrzeczne i wymagały reprymendy. — To się nieźle ukrywasz.

— Nie, Shepard… to znaczy, jestem szpiegiem, ale, hm, tak jakby sam się tu przysłałem…

— Aha. — Shepard brutalnie wyłamała zamek prymitywnym kodem hakującym. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, jak przekazuje jej prawdę o tym, jak potraktowano świętej pamięci komandor S. — Czyli przyleciałeś tutaj tylko po mnie? W dodatku sam? Co to za taktyka, Garrus?

Najgorsze było to, że w bojowych warunkach nawet nie potrafił określić, na ile ona żartuje, a na ile wcale nie, i nie był pewien, z czego to tak naprawdę wynikało.

— Nie no, nie sam. — Złapał się za głowę. — Na duchy, Joker! Oby on w coś takiego nie wpadł!

— Joker przeżył? — upewniła się szybko Shepard.

— Masz na myśli katastrofę? — Przez chwilę był skołowany. — Oczywiście, bez zadraśnięcia, dlaczego?

— To ostatnia rzecz, jaką pamiętam. Wpychanie go do kapsuły ratunkowej. — Nawet wykonała ręką taki gest. — Nieważne, idziemy.

— Uch, Shepard… Nie w tę stronę, do wyjścia trzeba naprzód.

Z Shepard kroczącą pewnie w awangardzie bez obaw zagłębił się w swoim omni-kluczu. Znalazłem ją, wystukał do Jokera. Co miał mu jeszcze napisać? Że jest cała i zdrowa? Chyba, bo może miała metal pod tym pancerzem, skąd on miał to wiedzieć? Mechy się zbuntowały, to dość ważne. Próbujemy się wymknąć. Daj znać co z tobą.

Facetowi o kulach, jakkolwiek byłby cwany i zwinny, ciężko byłoby się wydostać z takiej sytuacji. Podobnie jak z płonącego, rozpadającego się na kawałki statku. Nagle wiele zachowań Jokera się wyjaśniło: to było po prostu poczucie winy wobec wiecznie bohaterskiej Shepard.

Stanęli przed windą.

— Jak za starych czasów — mruknęła Shepard, a jej ręka już fruwała nad omni-kluczem, który wyglądał zwodniczo podobnie do jej starego. Podobnie zresztą zbroja: wydawało mu się, że ją już widział, a na pewno rozpoznawał korpus z emblematem N7. Tylko skąd Cerberus miałby zdobyć ten sprzęt? Czy to możliwe, żeby jednak współpracował z Hahne-Kedar? Gdyby tylko miał jakieś dowody, to byłby niezły skandal.

Shepard odwróciła się do niego, harda jak zawsze.

— W górę czy w dół?

— W dół chyba. — Odchrząknął. — Jak zakładam, wiesz, gdzie to jest?

— Baza Cerberusa — powiedziała obojętnie, wsiadając do windy, on za nią. — Poznałam po strojach. Czemu tu? Nie wiem i nie chcę się na razie za bardzo zastanawiać.

Winda flegmatycznie toczyła się w dół, a on przyglądał się Shepard kątem wizjera. Wyglądała inaczej czy nie? Nie wydawało mu się, była taka, jaką ją zapamiętał, z tymi całymi włosami i ustępliwą, wrażliwą na urazy skórą. Chociaż nie: kiedyś miała bliznę przechodzącą przez oczodół, po takim właśnie urazie, a teraz tego brakowało. Mogło to być niedopatrzenie, a może po prostu nieukończone dzieło.

Kiedy poruszył głową i spojrzał na nią gołym okiem, zauważył, że z trudem zachowuje spokój. W szczęce drgał jej jakiś mięsień - zaciskała zęby.

— Dowiemy się wszystkiego później — powiedział dodającym otuchy tonem. Shepard wprawdzie nie rozróżniała niuansów turiańskiej intonacji, ale zdawało mu się, że pojmowała główne przesłanie. — Teraz najważniejsze, żebyśmy się stąd wydostali, nie?

— Podoba mi się twoje myślenie, Vakarian. — Uniosła pistolet i posłała mu coś, co nauczył się rozpoznawać jako zawadiacki uśmiech, a kiedy drzwi windy się otworzyły, wypadli na pole bitwy, i ostatnie, co zauważył Garrus, to lecący w jego kierunku pocisk rakietowy.

 

9.

— Proszę nie wstawać, panie Vakarian — oznajmił nieco wyniosły ludzki głos. Garrus, od małego niepokorny, wstał, a właściwie usiadł, a i to z niewielkim powodzeniem. — Prosiłam, by nie wstawać — powiedział głos z pretensją.

— A co się stanie? — zapytał, nie otwierając oczu. Nie czuł połowy głowy i coś przeszkadzało mu w mówieniu. Może został cyborgiem?

— Nic strasznego. Możliwe zawroty głowy, utrata przytomności, wstrząs anafilaktyczny, odrzucenie implantu…

— Jakiego implantu? — A jednak.

— Przewodu słuchowego.

No to musiał zobaczyć. Kiedy otworzył oczy, ujrzał kobietę w obcisłym uniformie, do której musiał należeć głos, i nerwowego pielęgniarza w zabryzganym niebieską krwią kitlu. Natychmiast uniósł rękę do głowy i napotkał tylko coś miękkiego i trudnego do określenia, szczególnie, że cała prawa część głowy była najwyraźniej miejscowo znieczulona. Lewa pulsowała natomiast łagodnym bólem.

I brakowało wizjera. 

Naprostował się gwałtownie i nadeszły obiecywane zawroty głowy.

— Proszę spocząć — poleciła kobieta. Według ludzkich standardów mogła być bardzo atrakcyjna. Shepard, która nagle się za nią ukazała, wyglądała blado i niepewnie. — Komandorze, proszę spojrzeć. Udało się ocalić wszystko, co było do ocalenia, ale implant słuchowy na razie osiąga około 50% wydajności. Albo mniej, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę lekceważenie pacjenta dla wykonywanych poleceń…

— Garrus! — Shepard zignorowała połowę tej przemowy i usiadła na metalowym foteliku, który zatrzeszczał pod jej ciężarem. Wyglądała, jakby od dawna nie zdejmowała pancerza. — Szczerze mówiąc, myślałam, że już po tobie, ale jednak jesteś twardym skurczybykiem.

— Najtwardszym po tej stronie Galaktyki — powiedział półgębkiem. Cały czas miał wrażenie, że przez to znieczulenie język wypadnie mu z ust i nieapetycznie zwiśnie po prawej stronie. — Chyba nie zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni…?

— Miranda Lawson — oświadczyła chłodnym tonem kobieta. — Jestem oficerem, który koordynował projekt "Łazarz" oraz, najwyraźniej, pana powrót do zdrowia. Zrefundowany całkowicie przez naszą organizację.

Oficer Lawson była zapięta w uniform organizacji, której Garrus mógł się przecież spodziewać, ale i tak go to zdziwiło. Prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz w historii Cerberus uratował rannego turianina, wołajcie historyków i dziennikarzy.

— Tak — powiedziała sztywno Shepard, wyraźnie usiłując zdominować agentkę wzrokiem i ponosząc przy tym całkowitą porażkę. Lawson też była dobra w te klocki, Garrus zauważył to od razu. — Dzięki za pomoc.

— Dziękuję — dodał, usiłując zatrzymać język w przewidzianym dla niego miejscu.

Lawson wiedziała jednak, kiedy była niemile widziana. Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, omiotła Garrusa spojrzeniem zwykle zarezerwowanym dla zbędnego, drogiego i brzydkiego mebla i z wyczuwalną niechęcią oddała pole.

— Komandorze, spodziewam się was później w pokoju odpraw.

— Dobrze — odparła Shepard, balansując niebezpiecznie na granicy chłodnej uprzejmości i zniewagi. Kiedy jednak Lawson i zestresowany pielęgniarz opuścili pomieszczenie, wyraz jej twarzy się zmienił: coś w niej fascynująco zmiękło i się wygładziło. — Pewnie chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało.

Pokiwał ochoczo głową, dla bezpieczeństwa nie otwierając w ogóle ust.

— Powinnam pewnie zacząć od tego, że oberwałeś rakietą w pysk — stwierdziła, rozsiadając się wygodnie na fotelu, któremu ewidentnie się to nie spodobało. — Co wycięło cię z całej epickiej bitwy. Dość powiedzieć, że było tam wiele mechów, które bardzo pragnęły zamordować swoich twórców, a pani Lawson, którą przed chwilą spotkałeś, spektakularnie zabiła jednego ze swoich ludzi. Miała jakieś dowody na to, że to on przeprogramował te mechy… — Garrus przypomniał sobie nagle o Muginie; ciekawe, czy to on. — Leżałeś w kałuży niebieskiej krwi, oni zaproponowali pomoc, zapakowali cię do promu i polecieliśmy.

— I co, teraz dla nich pracujemy?

— Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja tak.

— Shepard…

— To głębsza sprawa. Podczas gdy ty tu leżałeś ponad dobę, ja już… — Potknęła się na jakimś słowie, którego translator nie wychwycił. — Widziałam już coś, co mnie przekonało. Wiem, że to jest, co jest, ale z tymi środkami można zrobić dużo dobrego! Pewnie więcej, niż na garnuszku Przymierza czy nawet Cytadeli. Nie uwierzysz, ile we mnie wpakowali pieniędzy. — Przesunęła ręką po włosach. Garrus musiał się zgodzić, że odtworzenie tej części w oryginalnej formie i barwie wydawało się wręcz zbytkiem. — Lawson rekonstruowała mnie dwa lata, Garrus. Poświęciła dwa lata własnego życia na rzecz mojego.

— Mam nadzieję, że zaprosiła cię najpierw na kolację — wypalił Garrus.

Shepard patrzyła na niego przez chwilę z dziwną miną, która kazała mu sądzić, że było na ten rodzaj humoru jednak za wcześnie, a potem parsknęła śmiechem.

— Chyba nie jestem w jej typie.

— Może ja jestem?

— Ty chyba też nie.

No cóż, jeśli miał wcześniej jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, czy Shepard jest rzeczywiście sobą, to po tym je zupełnie stracił.

— Wracając do sprawy — spoważniała i klepnęła się w udo znajomym gestem. — Ty nie musisz w tym dalej uczestniczyć. Lawson może chcieć rozstawiać mnie po kątach, ale pewne warunki im dyktuję. Więc jeśli chcesz, jutro mogą wysadzić cię gdzieś w cywilizacji.

— Daj spokój. Nie po to przeleciałem pół galaktyki i przyjąłem jeszcze rakietę na twarz, żeby jutro wysadzali mnie na Ilium. Jeśli uważasz, że to, co robimy, to słuszne, że da się zrobić coś dobrego, to jestem z tobą.

— Stoczyć dobry bój. — Pokiwała głową. — Garrus. Brzydki, ale wierny.

— Jak zdejmą ten opatrunek, to każda na mnie poleci.

Drzwi do sali nagle się otworzyły i oboje się odwrócili, pewni, że wywołali Lawson z lasu. Był to jednak Joker.

— Sie ma, komandorze, cześć, Garrus! Kiedy usłyszałem, że zrobili ci operację plastyczną, musiałem przyjść się przekonać, czy jest możliwe jakoś uczynić cię mniej brzydkim.

— Widzisz? — powiedziała triumfalnie Shepard.

— Miło cię widzieć, Moreau. — Garrus zignorował przytyk, usiłując się zorientować, co nie pasuje mu w widoku Jokera. W końcu dotarło. — Hej, od kiedy to sobie tak spacerujesz?

Joker podszedł do łóżka powoli i nierówno, ale o własnych siłach.

— Od kiedy dostałem od nowego szefa implanty kości. — Pomachał nogą i prawie straciłby równowagę, gdyby Shepard nie złapała go za łokieć. 

— Gdzie się tylko nie obejrzę, tam kosztowne implanty. Obsypują nas pieniędzmi… — zainsynuował Garrus. — Ciekawe skąd ta nagła hojna wielomyślność.

— Ja wiem skąd. — Shepard wzięła się pod boki. — Bo jesteśmy najlepsi. I również dlatego, że nie będziemy tego robić dla pieniędzy.

— A dla czego?

— Ty już wiesz, Garrus. — Popatrzyła na niego znacząco. Mógł się tylko domyślać, kto jej opowiedział o Omedze, pewnie ta cholerna Lawson. — Tak myślę.

— Ja jednak robiłbym to trochę dla pieniędzy — oznajmił Joker.

 

10.

Liara była na niego trochę zła za unikanie kontaktu.

— Prawie umarłam ze strachu o ciebie! Nie mogłeś chociaż dać znać, że żyjesz? Musiałeś od razu rzucić się w kolejną samobójczą akcję?

— Nie wiem, czym mówisz…

— Nie udawaj. — Wysłała mu link do jakiegoś widu. Kiedy otworzył, w okienku pojawiło się kiepskie nagranie zawierające jego samego pełznącego po półce na piątym piętrze hotelu robotniczego na Deuterze. — Znalazłam to na extranecie.

— To było głupie z mojej strony, przepraszam. Z drugiej strony wszystko wypaliło, nie?

— Rozmawiałam z Shepard, Garrus — przypomniała Liara. — Wiem, że miałeś mnóstwo szczęścia. 

— Nie aż tak wiele, jak mógłbym mieć. — Dotknął opatrunku. — Może powiedziałaś jej o wszystkim?

— Nie, nie w ten sposób. — Liara słyszalnie przełknęła. Gdyby mieli wideo, pewnie zrobiłaby tę swoją przejętą minę. — Kiedy przyjedziecie.

— Mam nadzieję. Nie chciałbym cię w tym wyręczać.

— I nie powinieneś. 

— To dobrze. — Oparł się o okno obserwacyjne, z którego roztaczał się widok na głęboką przestrzeń, czyli właściwie żaden. — Szkoda, że tu ciebie nie ma, ta nowa Normandia naprawdę robi wrażenie.

— W końcu zobaczę. Przekaż ode mnie pozdrowienia Shepard.

— Tak zrobię. Na razie, Liara.

Rozłączył się. EDI chyba czekała na ten moment:

— Panie Vakarian, komandor oczekuje was w zbrojowni.

— Zaraz tam będę. Dzięki, EDI.

Schował omni-klucz i ruszył do windy. Cały czas miał wrażenie, że jest pod czujną obserwacją EDI i tak pewnie było; Cerberus zainstalował im kosztowny, inteligentny monitoring.

Shepard przeglądała broń krótką przy stole, odesławszy właśnie Taylora, który minął Garrusa z ponurą miną. Zamieniła już pancerz N7 na mundur roboczy Cerberusa i Garrus zapatrzył się na jej skórę pokrytą cętkami ciemniejszego pigmentu.

— Przysnąłeś? — zapytała zaczepnie, odkładając M-3 na blat.

— To te leki przeciwbólowe. Jakiś problem?

— Nie, chciałabym, żebyś mnie wyzwolił od Taylora, bo przynudza. — Przewróciła oczami. EDI pewnie miała ubaw. — Nie wiem, w co nas wyposażyć na Omegę, z jakiegoś powodu nie jestem na bieżąco z nowościami na rynku.

— Spoko. — Podniósł błyszczącą nowością Falangę. — Zaraz coś dobierzemy. Hmm…

Shepard patrzyła na niego z jakimś oczekiwaniem i przez chwilę myślał, że zamierza coś powiedzieć, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że chodzi jednak o te działka ręczne. Podał jej z rozczarowaniem M-5 i patrząc na to, jak przeładowywała, wyobraził sobie całą tandetną scenę: jak ona dziękuje mu za pomoc, on kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową, wzrusza się w środku, nastrój rodem ze starych filmów wojennych. Niepotrzebne im to przecież.

Czy chciałby czegoś innego? Chyba nie; po co zresztą, skoro spełnił niespełnialne. Uśmiechnął się nawet na wspomnienie swoich śmiesznych scenariuszy - rzeczywistość je zdecydowanie przerosła.

Nieświadoma, że jest obiektem gonitwy myśli, Shepard przeładowała sprawnie Falangę i uśmiechnęła się z nieukrywaną satysfakcją.

— Niech będzie. — Klepnęła go w plecy. — Chodźmy zobaczyć szturmowe.

Shepard, jak to Shepard, ruszyła przodem, a on za nią.


End file.
